


Perfection

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Kid Castiel, OCD, ObsesiveCompulsive!Dean, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants a girlfriend, but that doesn't really work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I felt as if there were not enough accurate stories about mental disorders and such. So I created a destiel au. And I am very proud of it and I hope you enjoy.)

Dean had always known about it. The little things he did when he was young. Yelling at Sammy for letting his clutter get to Dean's side of the room, freaking out because someone bumped him while he was writing, or flipping shit and asking for a new paper after someone so much as bent a corner while passing it to him. 

He remembers that one time he rewrote his name fifteen times on his spelling paper because that letter 'a' staring back at him just wasn't fucking right. And that was in middle school. (Not even mentioning that one time in elementary school when he kicked his chair across the room, almost in tears because it was wobbly and had uneven legs) 

But ever since he got into highschool he had gotten his Obsesive Compulsive Tendencies under control...Or at least used them for the better and learned how to deal with them. Now it was more of the little things that bothered Dean, like that last un-erased mark on the board, the number of times he tapped his finger on his desk, or making sure his clothes were folded and an outfit picked out for the next day. But Dean was still Dean. 

Sure he went to bed only when the time ended in an even number and he sorted his food by colour, but he was still Dean. He still loved burgers, porn, and classic rock, his brother still loved him, (His dad was sometimes a dick and messed with him purposely, but he was hardly around to do so anyway) and he had the same desires as any other teenage boy. Sex and women. 

Dean wanted a girlfriend. (At one point he had wanted a boyfriend but his father was so against it that he tried not to allow himself to want guys in /that/ way anymore) He was attractive and athletic, a real lady magnet. 

So yes, he had...had sex before, but it was just that. A hook up with no strings attached and no promises of a future relationship. And before you ask, no, he was not grossed out by 'germs' and no, he did not have to shower fifty times to feel clean again because OCD does not mean 'germaphobe with a fear of sex', as Dean had explained to almost everyone who he knew. Damn OCD stereotype...Dean loved sex. 

But Dean finally wanted something more. An emotional attachment to another human being. (For God's sake it was his senior year! It was about time..) It wasn't very far into senior year that Dean met Lisa. A girl with great potental (not to mention a flexible body..) and a beautiful personality that Dean loved to bits. 

Dean had recently gotten his own apartment after turning 18 (though it could hardly be classified as his own when Sammy was there 90% of the time) and Lisa had started staying over multiple nights in a row. Sometimes they had sex, but sometimes they just did normal couple things. Like watching movies, eating dinner together, or cuddling. And it was lovely. Dean enjoyed every moment of it. 

At first Lisa didn't mind whem he locked and unlocked the door four times each time he came home or left. Or that he always kissed her more than once, because the first one wasn't perfect. Or that he always needed to sleep on the left side of the bed. In fact, she loved it. She bathed in the affection and the attention, until one day she changed her mind. 

She never let Dean steal more than a few kisses without becoming annoyed. She took the keys out of his hand when he took too long to unlock the door. She even started sleeping on the couch, telling Dean that "she needed space." 

Exactly one month after they had started dating Lisa decided that Dean took up too much of her time. Her toothbrush disapeared from the bathroom, her pillow wasn't next to Dean's anymore, and Dean slept alone on the left side of his bed. Feeling empty and lost, because he wasn't good enough. Because Lisa had gotten sick of him. Because his "fucking needless rituals" took up too much of Lisa's precious time. And Dean cried. 

If you asked him, he'd tell you that she was "a stone cold bitch with no heart" but in reality he missed her so much. He really loved her, and now she was gone. And he didn't know what to do. 

She had already moved on to someone else, someone from the football team who Dean couldn't stand to see her with because he only kissed her once, he didn't care if it was perfect. So Dean tried to move on. But he was getting worse.

He was stuttering when the teachers asked him to speak, and he was freaking out about the smallest of things. But there was this one day..this one day that a teacher asked him to read something, and he pathetically stuttered through it while kids laughed at him and whispered behind his back. And something in him snapped, some final wall came crashing down and he finshed reading and bit his lip, looking down at his feet until he heard a voice. 

A distinct, deep, and pissed off voice, coming from the new kid.The mystery guy told the students to shut up and get a life, that they were being immature and awful towards someone who was trying their best. And Dean look over at him with a hopeful glint in his eye, because someone actually cared, someone had actually stood up for him. And the attractive, blue-eyed beauty with seemingly eternal sex hair smiled at him and Dean smiled back like an idiot because holy shit someone cares about my feelings.

When the bell rang Dean ran out of his final class of the day, rushing to his locker before unlocking and locking it exactly four times and putting his things in his backpack, waiting to spot the mystery student who had just saved his life. 

When the hall had started to clear out he spotted him and walked over with a grin on his face, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he did so. "Hi uh..what you did back there..thanks. You're a real life saver. My name's Dean by the way." Dean blurted out quickly. 

The new guy took a second to register that someone was talking to him, particularly Dean. "Uh- Hi. No problem. I'm Castiel. But you can call me Cas." Castiel looked at Dean curiously. 

"So I couldn't help but notice that you're uh..kind of attractive and I wondering if you wanted to..you know...go out sometime.." Dean groaned, hitting himself in the face. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" He repeated, before shaking his head. "Do you wanna go out some time?" Dean articulated, speaking slower this time. "Do you want to go out...sometime." Dean ran it over again, retracing his words over and over. 

Cas had smiled and said yes the third time Dean had asked but he wanted to make sure he was saying it right as he restated the phrase. "Do you wanna go out sometime...with me." Dean finally stopped, as Cas reached out to grab his hand. 

"I would love to, Dean." 

A year later and Cas and Dean were still happy as ever, but this time in a relationship. Dean kissed Cas at least seven times when he had asked to make it official, even though the fifth was perfect. 

When Cas moved into Dean's apartment he didn't say a word about how many times he unlocked the door, or how he never changed the side of the bed he slept on, or how he never kissed him only once, no matter what the situation because he knew that Dean wanted to make everything the best it could be. After all, what's a kiss if it isn't perfect.


End file.
